Archive:Team - Destroyer Core Farmers
This build is designed to farm Destroyer Cores during Glint's Challenge by quickly destroying the first wave of attackers by defending the baby dragon. The Protector prof=mo/me div=12+1+3 pro=12+2of absorptionbreakerechoof lifesignetbondspiritaura/build Equipment *Radiant insignias on all armor pieces *Any high energy weapon set with a weapon of enchanting. Usage *Upon entering the mission, use Life Bond on the baby dragon and Balthazar's Spirit and Blessed Aura on yourself. *Stay exactly the range of the aggro bubble on the side of the dragon that doesn't have dwarves defending it. *When the enemies are getting close to the dragon, use Arcane Echo followed by Spell Breaker on the baby dragon. *Maintain energy with Blessed Signet. *Spam Shield of Absorption on the baby dragon to make sure no damage is dealt to it. *When Spell Breaker has recharged for about 18 seconds, use the echoed copy on the dragon. *Continue to use Arcane Echo -> Spell Breaker -> echoed Spell Breaker on the dragon to prevent enchantment removal. *Use Seed of Life on the baby dragon after using Shield of Absorption to regain its lost health. The Splinter Barrager prof=rt/r cha=12+1+3 mar=3 beast=12barrageweaponEoEas oneweaponoptionaloptionaloptional/build Equipment *Armor doesn't matter. *Any flatbow. Usage *Wait while the protector does his job until 3:20 into the mission. *At 3:20 all the enemies will be in a tight little bundle and all of them will have come. *Move to place where you can hit the enemy from a good distance and use Edge of Extinction. *Activate Splinter Weapon and wait 5 seconds. *Select a target in the mob (preferably more towards the middle) and attack using Barrage. *Use Run as One after attacking and run away to prevent aggroing the mob. *Move up and use Splinter Weapon -> Barrage. *This should leave a crater where enemies once stood. *If any of the creatures are still alive, spam Barrage and Splinter Weapon until they are dead. If they are not near any other foes, use Nightmare Weapon to kill them. *Move to the other side and repeat the process. Usage *Each player performs his/her job. *After all creatures are dead, about 30 seconds is left to pick up loot before the next wave comes and owns you. Notes *A run takes 5-6 minutes Variants Hard Mode Variant prof=mo/me div=12+1+3 pro=12+2of absorptionspiritbondbreakerechosignetaurabond/build *The usage is similar enough to be inferred. *This build is harder to use than the original because the dragon dies a lot faster if you fail to maintain Spell Breaker or SoA. *If it becomes too hard, a ranger hero can be used with 16 Wilderness Survival and 15 Expertise, Quickening Zehpyr, and Serpent's Quickness. The ranger hero can be flagged near the monk and can use Serpent's Quickness -> Quickening Zehpyr -> Quickening Zehpyr -> ... and so on to allow for the monk to use SoA every 5 seconds and Spell Breaker every 22.5 seconds. This greatly reduces the chance of failure but the destroyer core drop rate is decreased slightly.